Un voleur donnant de sa personne
by Voracity666
Summary: Lorsqu'on est intéressé par quelqu'un, on a tendance à réclamer son attention de mille et une manières. Et quoi de mieux que devenir le hors-la-loi le plus connu, distribuer les impôts aux plus démunis et être le meilleur archer de toute l'île de Bretagne ? Allez, regarde-moi ! Robin/Prince Jean


**Voici un projet bien particulier... Franchement, revoir les Disney à mon âge ne me réussit pas !**

 **Disclaimer : Cette version de Robin des Bois appartient à Disney.**

 **Les personnages étant représentés par des animaux, j'ai gardé le vocabulaire animalier. Certes, ils ont des mains à cinq doigts, mais je préfère utiliser le terme de "pattes".**

 **(Après, allez revoir le film d'animation, vous verrez que j'ai raison :D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

 _-Son visage est doux... gracieux... aimable... doux au baiser..._

Petit Jean grimaça en entendant Robin mentir à ce point. Ils allaient être démasqués, c'était sûr !

 _Tu vas trop loin, ami Robin..._

Mais il oublia bien vite ses soucis, trop occupé à délester le prince de ses richesses.

Derrière les rideaux violets tirés, Robin sourit, profitant de la pénombre pour dépouiller son souverain et ce, sans scrupule.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voler, à vrai dire, en-dehors de la couronne du roi Richard et les riches étoffes qu'il portait. Et c'était à cette partie qu'il allait s'attaquer.

Un autre que lui aurait laissé tomber, à l'idée d'avoir à déshabiller un homme qui le voulait mort, en plus que la tâche soit périlleuse.

Un autre que lui l'aurait menacé d'une arme ou assommé afin de mener à bien ce vol. Voire tué.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Robin.

-Pour la suite des prédictions, si votre majesté veut bien quitter ses fourrures... murmura-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Les mots roulaient sur sa langue et son regard brun se planta dans celui noir du faux roi, le mettant en confiance.

Les fourrures changèrent vite de côté de table, mais le Prince ne s'apercevait toujours de rien, Persifleur boudant dans son panier. Par ailleurs, on pouvait l'entendre marmonner tout bas malgré l'ordre de faire silence donné un peu plus tôt.

-Je vois un royaume prospère sous votre patte délicate...

La caresse sur sa patte récupéra les anneaux en or laissés par Petit Jean, les glissant dans ses manches sans même regarder.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule fois, prouvant l'adresse du voleur. Et son habitude.

-Que voyez-vous d'autre ? Souffla le prince.

-Je vois... je vois...

Sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus rauque aussi.

Elle ne collait plus vraiment avec l'apparence de jeune paysanne qu'il avait choisie, sa perruque glissant dans son dos, son foulard s'étant dénoué malencontreusement. Certes, le maquillage et les boucles d'oreilles étaient toujours là, mais des renards de son âge, il n'y en avait pas des centaines aux environs de la forêt de Sherwood.

Et le prince Jean en avait conscience.

Ignorant quelles étaient les motivations de Robin des Bois, il le laissait faire, s'amusant de la situation. Et, soyons réaliste, le contact de sa patte sur la sienne n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire.

-Je vois... reprit la fausse voyante. Je vois un vieux souvenir... extrait des limbes du passé... Passant les brumes du temps jadis...

Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, comme pris de démence, accentuant le côté mystique de la séance.

Robin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. À l'origine, c'était une séance de chapardage, mais ça tournait de manière étrange.

Le regard face à lui était bien trop foncé, bien trop envoûtant. Il aurait dû regarder ailleurs, fermer les yeux, n'importe quoi. Mais c'était trop tard, il était comme aspiré.

-Mmh... Et quel souvenir est-ce ?

Le ton impatient du prince suffit pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Le... le souvenir ?

Ah, pas bon, sa majesté était agacée.

-Ah, oui, le souvenir...

Il se concentra, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de dominer l'échange, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait raté le coche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à poursuivre dans sa lancée.

-Je vois... deux enfants... Oui, deux enfants courant à travers des champs de fleurs et la forêt... la forêt de...

-La forêt de Sherwood, proposa son interlocuteur.

-Oui, cette forêt-là, la forêt d'ici...

-Et donc ? Ces enfants ? S'énerva le prince Jean. Quel intérêt. Vont-ils me mener à ma perte ou m'apporter plus de gloire et de richesse ?

 _Faut pas pousser non plus..._

Mais plus aucun des deux ne reparla. Leurs yeux s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés. Et ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Leurs prises l'un sur l'autre se raffermit mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Et dans leurs deux esprits, le même souvenir se jouait.

* * *

Un jour de soleil comme les autres, où l'heure de s'occuper des animaux était passée et sans corvée pour les enfants trop jeunes.

Et, trop jeune, Robin l'était. Jeune renardeau espiègle, toujours prêt à faire des bêtises et à embêter le monde. Et ce jour ne changeait pas aux précédents, bien au contraire.

Robin avait jailli de sa couche comme monté sur ressort et avait sauté sur les couches de ses frères et sœurs, recevant plaintes et grognements, jusqu'à ce que leur père ne l'attrape au passage et l'amène dans la cuisine. Il fut intenable tout du long, et ce fut un grand soulagement de le voir disparaître à travers champs, sa queue jaillissant parfois, tache orange et blanche incongrue dans ce paysage estival.

Le renardeau fila jusqu'au manoir où il avait déjà vu deux enfants de son âge. Une renarde et un lionceau. Tous deux sous la surveillance paisible d'un jeune lion.

Caché contre un des barreaux de la grille, Robin ouvrait grand les yeux et tentait de retrouver les enfants de son âge dans le large jardin. Lorsqu'il les repéra, il jeta une poignée de cailloux dans cette direction.

Le garçon en reçut sur la tête et il parut au bord des larmes pour moins que du gravier. La fillette, elle, se retourna dans la direction du jet, intriguée.

-Oh ! Jean, regarde !

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et courut jusqu'à Robin qui patientait, un peu anxieux. Allait-il pouvoir en faire des amis ?

-B'jour, marmonna-t-il timidement en regardant le sol.

La petite renarde babilla joyeusement, de ce charabia enfantin, alors que le lionceau, lui, se cachait derrière elle, lui jetant quelques regards intimidés.

Ils finirent par le suivre en-dehors des remparts de pierre si sécurisants pour les champs et tout autre nouveau terrain de jeu que la nature leur offrait. Enfin, ce ne fut pas chose facile d'échapper à la surveillance de leur aîné mais il finit par s'absorber dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'il transportait.

-J'm'appelle Robin, et vous ?

Ce qui intéressait le renardeau, c'était de se faire de nouveau amis. Plus Jean -ils s'étaient présentés- que Marianne. De toutes façons, les filles c'était nul, alors il restait Jean pour s'amuser comme il fallait. C'est-à-dire grimper dans les arbres, faire des batailles de boue, faire du tir à l'arc, chasser pour de faux, se faufiler dans des terriers, piller des nids... bref, faire des trucs de garçons, quoi !

Mais Jean traînait des pieds, se blessait, couinait et appelait sa mère, tandis que Marianne, elle, s'empressait de lui emboîter le pas, se salissant et abîmant sa robe, luttant sur le sol inégal et s'écorchant à tout va.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour se goinfrer de fruits trouvés sur des buissons, guidés par les connaissances du renardeau.

Mais, même comme ça, le soleil finit bien par entamer sa descente, signal du futur retour dans leurs habitations respectives, pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

-On se revoit demain, hein ? Voulut savoir Marianne.

-Moi, en tout cas, je serai là ! Promit Robin avec force.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama la petite fille en réponse.

Comment elle allait se débrouiller avec sa nourrice et son oncle, c'était une autre histoire.

-M... moi aussi, bégaya Jean en regardant le sol, intimidé.

Sa mère allait sûrement le gronder très fort et Richard se moquera de lui, lui rappelant à quel point il ne faisait pas du tout royal malgré son sang.

-Alors à demain ! Les salua gaiement le renardeau.

Il disparut dans les bosquets, déjà impatient que le lendemain survienne.

Et ce petit manège dura ainsi sur une courte période. En effet, il allait bientôt falloir rejoindre Londres pour les deux nobliaux, ce dont ils se désolaient tous les trois.

-Vous reviendrez, hein ? Souffla Robin un soir.

-Évidemment ! S'exclama Marianne.

Jean fut plus hésitant mais tout aussi sincère. À lui aussi leur amitié lui avait plu !

-Mais mon papa dit que les promesses ne sont que du vent. Alors on va devoir trouver quelque chose pour être sûrs, d'accord ?

-Rien qui ne fasse mal, hein ? Balbutia Jean. J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal, moi...

-Même pas un tout petit rituel de sang ? Tenta le renardeau. Une goutte, rien de plus !

Le lionceau pâlit et son ami n'alla pas plus loin.

-Je sais, on pourrait partager un verre d'alcool ! J'ai entendu les gardes dire que ça rapprochait.

-Une dame ne boit pas d'alcool, déclara Marianne.

-Mais t'es pas une dame, toi, t'es rien qu'une fille ! Objecta Robin.

Il couina et sautilla sur place après avoir reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Je sais ! On n'a qu'à se marier ! Maman m'a dit que ça liait les gens à travers le temps et qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais !

Enthousiastes, les deux garçons lui demandèrent comment préparer la cérémonie et tous s'y attelèrent bien vite.

* * *

-Vite, vite, le soleil va bientôt se coucher !

-T'inquiètes pas, Jean, j'ai rapporté du feu, comme ça t'auras une torche pour rentrer chez vous ! Se vanta Robin en souriant.

Il avait récemment perdu des dents, ce qui faisait glousser Jean à chaque fois.

-Marianne ? C'est bon, alors ? On a tout ? Reprit-il.

-Robin, tu me donnes le tournis, se plaignit la jeune fille. Arrête. Et, oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut, on va pouvoir débuter la cérémonie.

Tous deux applaudirent avec enthousiasme, suivi gauchement par Jean. C'était un code secret ou cela faisait partie du mariage ?

-Bon, c'est moi qui dirige ! Décréta la petite renarde.

Robin ouvrit la gueule, prêt à argumenter, mais un simple regard suffit pour la lui faire fermer.

-C'est moi qui sais, alors c'est moi qui dis ! Rappela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle les décroisa une fois assurée que, oui, ils lui laissaient les commandes.

-Tenez-moi les pattes, tout le long, commença-t-elle.

Le regard rivé sur le sol, elle faisait remonter tous les souvenirs qui pourraient lui être utiles.

-De par mon sang et mon honneur, je jure devant Dieu et tous les saints, de toujours rester fidèle, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la richesse et la misère...

Ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre, elle se tut, jugeant sa phrase pas trop mal.

Un coup d'œil vers son cousin et son ami la fit soupirer. Ils la regardaient avec de grands yeux, la gueule béante.

-À vous ! Siffla-t-elle.

Ils obtempérèrent, bégayant un peu et butant sur les mots de la fin.

-Maintenant, nous allons partager ce verre... lâchez-moi les pattes, enfin !

Les garçons étaient vraiment patauds, grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle prit avec révérence la poterie maladroite faite quelques jours plus tôt et emplie d'une eau recueillie à une source sauvage. Bon, elle avait perdu la moitié de son contenu, déjà, mais ce sera bien suffisant pour tous les trois, non ?

Elle y trempa les lèvres et la fit passer aux deux autres qui firent de même.

-Nous voici donc liés.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Jean d'une petite voix, étonné.

Lui aussi avait vu des mariages, fallait pas croire !

-Non, évidemment !

C'était plus délicat, Marianne espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'objection.

-En guise de bonne volonté, nous devons nous embrasser, avoua-t-elle rougissante.

Contre toute attente, Robin et Jean hochèrent la tête. C'est vrai qu'on s'embrassait toujours lors des mariages !

Se hissant sur la pointe de leurs pattes, ils frôlèrent leurs babines avec celles de Marianne.

-On est liés pour toute la vie, maintenant ? Demanda Jean.

-Et plus encore ! Surenchérit Robin, tout guilleret.

* * *

-Liés pour la vie, hein ? Ricana le prince Jean.

-Et plus encore, répondit le voleur sur le même ton.

Comme ce soir-là, leurs pattes se tenaient fermement et leurs yeux brillaient de magie.

-Tu es un hors-la-loi, Robin, je devrais t'enfermer, souffla le noble.

-Et toi tu es plus que riche, je devrais te dépouiller...

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ?

Le même sourire se glissa sur leurs gueules, mi-moqueur mi-nostalgique.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore dérobé toutes tes richesses...

Aussitôt, Jean recula la tête, amer.

-Marianne, évidemment... Tu lui as déjà ravi le cœur il y a fort longtemps, tu vas l'épouser, maintenant, j'imagine...

-Ravi le cœur ? Répéta le renard, ne comprenant pas. Et pourquoi voudrais-je l'épouser ?

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard un peu naïf de son premier ami. Mais, alors ?

-Mais... tu n'en es donc pas amoureux ? Tout le village de Nottingham le raconte ! Richard s'est même moqué de Marianne de nombreuses fois sur ton sujet !

Robin pencha la tête sur le côté, oubliant son déguisement de voyante qui ne tenait, de toutes façons, plus. À force de bouger la tête, les boucles d'oreilles étaient tombées sur le sol en un tintement discret.

-Elle ne m'a jamais intéressé de cette manière. Elle était un peu agaçante quand on était enfants, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il haussa les épaules. Sa cousine restait le seul enfant qu'il avait pu fréquenter. Difficile de se plaindre.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit Robin, notre petite cérémonie de mariage était un peu incomplète, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il s'était rapproché, les coudes plantés sur la table, ses paupières toujours alourdies de ce fard ridicule, la patte princière au milieu des deux siennes.

-Après tout, c'était nous _trois_ qui jurions promesse.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Marianne n'a pas fait correctement son travail, susurra-t-il.

Il s'était approché à son tour, un sourire narquois sur son visage princier.

-C'est une erreur à corriger. Que dis-je, une erreur ? Un affront à laver !

Sans vraiment y faire attention, de nouveau hypnotisés par les prunelles adverses, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, bien décidés à achever ce qui n'avait pu l'être du temps de leur enfance.

* * *

Petit Jean surveillait son ami Robin qui, à force de rêvasser béatement, risquait de finir en accompagnement avec la soupe !

Il allait le réprimander -remplir la marmite n'était pas chose aisée- mais changea d'avis. Avoir l'air si heureux n'était pas courant à une époque aussi dure que la leur.

Lui aussi sourit -bien que moins stupidement- en entendant un énième soupir. Marianne occupait ses pensées, une fois de plus.

-Mon beau prince, souffla Robin à la soupe.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
